


Safety

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-X2, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Ororo and Scott attempt to sleep peacefully tonight.





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Ororo laces her fingers together, listening to the quiet ticking of her overhead fan. From the bathroom, she can hear the sounds of a faucet turning on and off as Scott walks through his nightly routine again.

"Do you need anything?" Ororo checks her alarm clock, because otherwise he will. "I can get more water." 

Scott hovers in the doorway, seemingly hesitant to leave the safety of the bathroom. It means losing the warmth and humidity. No counter to lean on. No sink to grip. 

A deep breath and tightly clenched jaw carry him the few steps into bed. He breathes shakily, popping his fingers over and over. 

"I think I'm ready for bed now." 

She nods, lacing her fingers tighter as he wiggles under the covers, hoping they can sleep peacefully tonight.


End file.
